rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey and Arrow
Zoey and Arrow are two characters who have known each other since childhood and were in a relationship from yearlings until they were adolescents. While Arrow loved Zoey, he treated her like a trophy whilst Zoey disapproved of Arrow's attitude towards his cousin Rudolph, who was Zoey's best friend. By the time they were adolescents, Zoey lost love for Arrow (for his continued attitude towards Rudolph and for to not playing fairly in The Junior Reindeer Games) developed feelings for Rudolph instead. History Yearlings Zoey and Arrow first met each other as yearlings at some point began dating. They attended school together and were in Mrs. Prancer's class along with Arrow's cousin Rudolph. Arrow and the rest of the students laugh Rudolph out of the school after he says he wishes to be a Flyer despite his red nose, with Zoey and Mrs. Prancer being the only ones who don't ridicule Rudolph. On Christmas Eve after Santa Claus and the Flyers leave to deliver gifts to the children of the world, Arrow becomes outraged and jealous when he sees Rudolph about to kiss Zoey under the mistletoe. After Arrow confronts the two, Zoey says that she and Rudolph were just talking, but Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey then tells Arrow that there is no need to get jealous as she and Rudolph are only friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and has Zoey leave with him and laughs at Rudolph and calls him a loser as he leaves. But Zoey gives Rudolph a kind smile causing him to realise that she likes him. Adolescents Years later, Zoey and Arrow are now adolescents and are still in a relationship but it's not a good one because of Zoey's friendship with Rudolph as Arrow still dislikes him. They take part in The Junior Reindeer Games event, The Sleigh Race which Rudolph takes part in too. Rudolph wins the race but is disqualified by the referee for supposedly using his nose to "cheat" and caused Arrow and the other racers to crash and Arrow is made winner by default. But Zoey knows the truth: Arrow deliberately knocked other racers off course and taunted Rudolph which caused his nose to go off and cause Arrow to crash and then the other racers crash into him. Zoey confronts Arrow for his cheating, but he says that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey tells her boyfriend that he's no Flyer and says that Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. But Arrow tells her that Rudolph has a red nose (which in his opinion makes Rudolph unworthy to be a Flyer). Angry at Arrow's attitude, Zoey calls him shallow and says that she doesn't want to be his doefriend anymore to which Arrow turns his back on her, perhaps angry that Zoey took Rudolph's side instead of his. The two are not seen together again until the end of the film where they are seen standing next to each other singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer along with the other villagers when Rudolph, Santa and the Flyers return from their Christmas Eve deliveries. Though not explained, it is presumed that whilst Rudolph was away, the two reconciled and are now on good terms. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Antagonistic Relationships